Sonic Mania Alicization Part 3 Battle Against the Pontifex
by Retro David
Summary: The ultimate fight begins between Team Sonic and the Pontifex, Administrator at the top of the central cathedral in the Underworld. Who will be victorious in this epic battle, and will Alice get her memories back?
1. Kirito Vs Eugeo

Kirito and Eugeo's swords ignite as they charge toward each other, and chain swords.

Kirito: Why? Why did you lose to the Synthesis Ritual? I thought you trained to be a swordsman and leave Rulid to Centoria just to bring back your childhood friend, Alice!

Eugeo just ignored him as they both continue to whack each other with swords.

Kirito: Me and you never fought seriously before, haven't we? I've thought about it a lot as well. Which one of us would win if we really crossed swords? Honestly, I always thought you would surpass me one day. Well, here's something new I'd like to show you!

Kirito's feet light up as he kicks Eugeo's sword up to the ceiling. When he does, Kirito tries to strike him with a sword skill, but then, Eugeo quickly reacted, using a burst element sacred art, sending him flying back. Good news is that he got back up on his feet.

Sonic: You ok?

Kirito: Yeah.

Alice: Is that person really your friend, Eugeo?

Tails: Come to think of it, this is the first time me and Knuckles are meeting him.

Mighty: That's definitely him.

Kirito: Alice, didn't you say that Eugeo's already been synthesized?

Alice: That's true, but... I'm not sure how to say this, but for someone who just became an Integrity Knight, he seems too accustomed for battle. For instance, the incarnate arms skill he used earlier, as well as that aerial element skill just now, makes it hard to believe that he's a novice.

Ray: I bet that Administrator lady did something to buff him up.

Tails: Probably.

Eugeo uses the incarnate arms ability to bring the Blue Rose Sword back to him.

Knuckles: You want us to take him?

Kirito: No thanks.

Kirito looks at his black sword.

Kirito: I'm counting on you, partner. I promised to give you a name once this fight's over. Just lend me your strength. Let's go, Eugeo!

The fight continues as they keep whacking swords. Eventually, they strike each other's shoulders, and then, Kirito uses the sword skill, Sonic Leap, and Eugeo uses another sword skill to stop that move.

Kirito: Does that skill have a name?

Eugeo: Baltio Style. Storm Wave.

Kirito: That's Golgorosso's sword style. Do you remember who taught you that sword skill?

Eugeo: I don't know or care. She's the only one I need to know. It's for her sake that I take up my sword and live in order to defeat her enemies.

Kirito: There's no doubt about it. Just like Eldrie and Alice, Eugeo has...

Kirito remembers what Cardinal said about the Piety Module.

Kirito: Just what kind of memories can I think of that can take out the Piety Module? If I can just... No, words alone won't be enough to break Administrator's art. Whatever I infuse my sword with should reach his soul. And that's what I'm going to believe in.

They both separate from each other, and Kirito charges ahead at him.

Kirito: Eugeo! There are people precious to you! Selka, who's waiting back in Rulid for our return! Golgorosso and Liena, who instructed us at the Swordcraft Academy! Tiese and Ronie who have been worried about us right up until the moment we said goodbye! And overall, wasn't your wish to go back to Rulid with Alice?!

Eugeo takes a quick look at Alice, and his forehead shows a purple triangle.

Kirito: You have to remember, Eugeo!

Eugeo begins to remember his childhood, when him and Kirito played by the Gigas Cedar, battling against each other using sticks like swords. Then, they both stop fighting, and Eugeo looks at one-eyed Alice.

Eugeo: Alice.

Everybody gasps.

Mighty: Tell me he remembers.

Sonic: Eugeo! Do you remember now?

Kirito: Eugeo?

Kirito steps toward him, but then, as he did, Eugeo stabs the ground with his sword.

Tails: Huh?

Ray: Eugeo?!

Sonic: What's he doing?

Eugeo: Enhance Armament.

He uses his perfect weapon control art to freeze Kirito, Alice, and everyone else in the room to ice.

Sonic, Kirito, and Alice: Eugeo!

Kirito: Why?

He walks away and back into Administrator's room, taking off his armor, and sheathing his sword. Then, he finds Chudelkin behind him.

Chudelkin: So, have you taken care of those rebels, Number 32?

Eugeo: I have sealed them in ice, Your Eminence, Prime Senator.

Chudelkin: That's fine, but you did finish them off properly, right?

Eugeo: No, I did not, Prime Senator. Since the pontifex's orders was to stop the rebels.

Chudelkin: That won't do! That just won't do! When you speak to me, you remember to call me, Your Eminence, Prime Senator! Got that?! Your Eminence! Next time you forget, you'll be turned into a horse as punishment! You'll carry me on your back, and while that's happening, I'll go hi-yo! Hahaha! Now then, I'm going to carry out Her Eminence's orders.

Chudelkin spins like a ball and heads down to the floor Sonic and the others are in. When he does that, Eugeo heads to the pontifex's bed.

Eugeo: Lady Pontifex.

Administrator: Welcome back, Eugeo. You've taken care of your errand?

Eugeo: Yes.

Administrator: Well done! For that, I shall give you a reward. Please climb onto bed.

Eugeo climbs onto Administrator's bed.

Administrator: As promised, I will give you what you desire. Love that's meant only for you. But let me first heal you.

She uses her sacred arts skill to heal Eugeo.

Administrator: Also, let me have one more good look at your face. Since there was a convenient hole in your memory, I inserted the module there, but perhaps I shouldn't have been lazy. Let's redo your synthesis. You can have your reward after that, alright Eugeo?

She takes out the Piety Module from Eugeo's head, and he remembers everything again, including his childhood with Kirito and Alice. He sheds tears when he does.

Administrator: Just lie still.

She takes out another module for Eugeo.

Administrator: This is an improved module I have just finished. Synthesizing with it allows you to use the power of meaning immediately. Will you show me your memories again? I'll put it into the one you hold most dear this time. I've made it so you could speak. Now chant the command I taught you earlier.

He doesn't speak.

Administrator: Did you forget? What will I ever do with you? It's Remove Core Protection.

Eugeo: M... M...!

Administrator: Huh?!

Eugeo: Mo...ve! HRRAAAAAAGH!

Eugeo gets up and takes out the dagger, attempting to stab Administrator with it, but a barrier stops it. He tries as hard as he can to break through, but the force sends him flying back.

Administrator: For you to have regained your senses... You've certainly fooled me. Not to mention that prop is the handwork of that little brat from the library, is it? But that's too bad. No metal object of any kind can damage me now.

Eugeo: What?!

Administrator: You poor child. Just when I promised you that if you gave all of yourself to me, I'd love you back the same amount. That eternal love you've been seeking all your live, and that eternal control... You were so close to obtaining it!

Eugeo: Eternal love. Eternal control.

Administrator: That's right, Eugeo. If you entrust everything to me, the thirst that's been making you suffer will be quenched instantly. All the fears and worries you've been carrying will be gone. So this is your last chance. Use the sword at your waist to shatter that toy. Do that, and I'll forgive your heinous crime with my tremendous amount of love.

Eugeo: To love is to control and to be controlled. You don't even know what love is! I'm sure you were once the same way. Starved for love, and sought it out, but you were never given any. Love isn't about control. Nor is it something you can get as a reward, or in a transaction. The same way you water flowers, you give it continuously. I'm sure that's what love is!

Administrator: How disappointing. I was just about to forgive you for rebelling against the Axiom Church, and try to save your soul, but this is how you speak to me?

Administrator starts glowing, and makes wind.

Eugeo: Huh?!

Administrator: Maybe it would be a waste to kill you and turn you into a jewel. This will take some time, but I'll use force synthesis on you, just like I did with her.

Eugeo: Her?

Administrator: That's right. Number 30, whom you're so infatuated with. Because she also refused to chant the command, the automated senators have worked on her for days to forcefully disable her protection.

Eugeo: Alice?!

Administrator: I was asleep, so I wasn't exactly watching, but it must have been so agonizing for her.

By hearing this, Eugeo becomes even more angry.

Eugeo: You... YOU!

Administrator: Well? How do you feel about getting to at least share this experience?

Eugeo unsheathes the Blue Rose Sword, and charges at Administrator, using Sonic Leap. Then, she unleashes a barrier to stop it.

Eugeo: SHATTER!

His sword breaks through the barrier, and Administrator using an aerial element to send Eugeo flying back. He picks up the dagger lying on the floor, and stands up.

Administrator: That sword... Now I see.

?: AHHHHHHHHHH

Chudelkin appears from the floor.

Chudelkin: Save me! Please save me, Your Eminence, Pontifex!

He looks to Eugeo.

Chudelkin: You! He's a traitor! He claimed that he sealed away 30, and those rebels, but he was just going easy on...

A hand grabs him by the shoe.

Chudelkin: Ahhh! Let go!

Chudelkin breaks free and jumps away, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, and Alice arrive.

Sonic: Nobody wants to hear you talk, Chudelkin!

Tails: You're annoying!

Eugeo: Kirito! Sonic! Mighty! Ray!

Kirito: Hey Eugeo.

Mighty: Hey! You're back!

Eugeo: Who are those two?

Sonic: That's Tails and Knuckles. They're my best friends.

Eugeo and Alice look to each other, each with a smile.

Eugeo: I'm sorry, everyone. I gave into Administrator's temptation, and tried to hurt all of you. I thought I should at least atone for it by my own hand.

Ray: Oh wow!

Kirito: We knew you'd say that right away.

Eugeo: You're the same as always.

Knuckles: Nice to meet you, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Nice to meet you too, Knuckles, Tails.

Alice: Now then. Let's finish this off.

Eugeo wipes away his tears and stands right next to the group.

Sonic: So, that's the pontifex, huh?

Alice: That's right. She hasn't changed at all, after six years.

Administrator: It was almost time to reset Bercouli and Fanatio, but I've only used you for six years, right? Your logic circuits don't seem to be malfunctioning. Could it be the influence of that irregular unit? How amusing. There must be something you wish to say to me, Alice. I won't be mad, so say it now.

Alice hesitates, but finally speaks. Lady Pontifex! Our glorious order of Integrity Knights has been destroyed as of today! All because of the swords and hands of these seven rebels beside me, along with the endless obsession and deception you've built along with this tower. My ultimate mission is to protect a tranquil lifestyle and peaceful sleep for those without swords! Therefore, Lady Pontifex, your actions are unquestionably detrimental to the well-being of those who reside in the human empire!

Chudelkin: You shut your mouth! You lowly defective puppet knight! You wretched knights are just puppets that can only do what I order you to!

Sonic: Quiet, clown!

Chudelkin: You be quiet!

Administrator: It doesn't seem to be a logic circuit error, after all. And her Piety Module is still functioning. Meaning that she disabled code 871 imposed by that person of her own volition? Rather than by a sudden emotional burst?

Tails: Code 871?

Kirito: She must be talking about the seal of the right eye.

Administrator: Well, I won't know anything more unless I run an analysis. Now then. Chudelkin? Since I'm so generous, I would be happy to restore your ruined reputation. Let's see you render all those 8 rebels powerless with your arts.

She makes her bed disappear.

Chudelkin: Your Eminence, Pontifex!

Administrator: What is it, Chudelkin?

He kneels down.

Everyone: Huh?

Mighty: What is this guy doing?

Knuckles: Can we beat this clown up right now?

Chudelkin: I, Prime Senator Chudelkin, for the first time in many years of service, beg to present to you with a most insolent request! I shall gladly risk my life destroying these rebels! Therefore! Once I've carried out my mission, if Your Eminence... If you would allow me to touch you with my own hands, kiss you, and then spend the night of my dreams with you... Please grant me that wish!

Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice: Seriously?

Administrator just laughs really hard at that question.

Administrator: Very well, Chudelkin. I swear on the goddess of creation, Stacia. Once you've finished you mission, you can have me for one night.

Chudelkin: I am overcome with supreme joy at this moment!

Knuckles: At least Robotnik's not gross.

Sonic: So true.

Chudelkin: My fighting spirit's been amplified! I'm overflowing with energy! To be more specific, I am invincible!

He stands on his head, with his arms and legs spread out.

Chudelkin: System Call! Generate Thermal Element!

Circles of flares appear on all his fingers, thumbs, toes, and eyes.

Kirito: What?!

Chudelkin: I'll show you my greatest, ultimate sacred art! Come forth! Genie! Burn these rebels to ash!

The flames move to another part of the room, merging together, and making a giant, flaming, smiling monster looking just like Chudelkin.

Mighty: You've gotta be kidding me!

Sonic: This guy's nuts!


	2. Chudelkin

Chudelkin's flaming monster stomps its foot on the ground, making cross flames around the room.

Ray: He's just insane!

Alice: I never knew he was capable of such an art. There's no way I can destroy that intangible flame giant with my flowers. I won't be able to hold it off for long if I focus on defense.

Mighty: Me neither. That could set my shell on fire.

Tails: Then it looks like we'll have to attack the real Chudelkin.

Knuckles: Me, Alice, and Mighty will distract him for ten seconds. The rest of you try to get Chudelkin.

Alice: But remember to not get too close, or else the pontifex will target you.

Alice takes out her Fragrant Olive Sword and uses her perfect weapon control art.

Alice: Spin, my flowers!

The flowers all spin in a giant circle. The giant flaming Chudelkin jumps in the air and onto Alice. She tries to block with her flowers. While that's happening, Kirito points his sword directly at the little Chudelkin, and it glows red.

Kirito: Now, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Got it. System Call. Discharge.

Eugeo fires a projectile art at Administrator.

Chudelkin: Your Eminence! Look out!

Administrator stops the projectiles by blowing at them. Then, Kirito's whole body glows red.

Kirito: Hraaaaaaaaaagh!

Eugeo: Kirito?

Sonic: What's going on?

Then, his clothes transform into his old SAO Black Swordsman outfit.

Tails: Woah!

Ray: Is that his...

Sonic: His Black Swordsman outfit?!

Kirito: HRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Chudelkin looks to Kirito and gasps. He finally releases the thrust skill he was charging up, as his sword grows really long, directly hitting Chudelkin, and sending him flying outside the Central Cathedral and into oblivion. The flame giant disappears. Everybody looks to Kirito for a moment.

Knuckles: The Black Swordsman returns.

Eugeo: Kirito?

His clothes turn back to normal.

Mighty: That takes care of that. Uh, Knuckles?!

Knuckles: What's wrong?

Mighty: Your heads on fire!

Knuckles: What?!

It actually is.

Knuckles: AHHHHH! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE! MAKE IT STOP!

Knuckles pats his head as much as he can to try to get the fire out. Everybody laughs at him really hard.

Sonic: That's the best thing I've ever seen with Knuckles! Hah!

Knuckles: Come on! Help me out!

Tails: Uh, I think you're ok now. The fire's out.

Knuckles: Oh. Whew! That stunk real hard.

Administrator: That was certainly a boring show. But at least I was able to get some useful data. Too bad, Chudelkin.

Ray: Yeah, that guy was annoying.

Administrator: You six. At first, I thought I couldn't view your properties because you are all unregistered units from which one is from an official marriage, but that's not it, is it? You six came over here from the other side, didn't you?

Kirito: That's right.

Eugeo: Huh?

Tails: Even if we are, we were granted the same authority level as the people in this world, so we're nowhere near your level, Administrator.

Sonic: Actually, your real name is Quinella, right?

Quinella: Hahahahaha! So that little brat filled your head with those silly stories! Then tell me. What reason did you six have for stumbling into this world?

Tails: Well, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito did need to get their brains fixed, and right now they're trying to recover. And me and Knuckles came just to see them.

Ray: That's right. Robotnik shot us with those darts so he could take over South Island.

Kirito: Ms. Quinella, in the near future you're going to destroy your own world.

Quinella: I will? Will I really?

Mighty: You've got a lot of nerve for making those Integrity Knights just to counter an invasion from Dark Territory.

Quinella: That definitely sounds like something that little brat would say. How pitiful. For both her, to desperately try to expel me, and for you taking the bait!

Alice: If I may, Lady Pontifex. Those who were concerned with the current order of the Integrity Knights having no hope of fending off the coming invasion of the dark forces were Knight Commander Bercouli, and Vice Commander Fanatio. I also share those concerns. Do you have the means to protect the people if the order of the knights fall? And that's not all I wish to ask you. You've forcefully taken us from our parents, from our wives and husbands, our brothers and sisters, and sealed away our memories to plant false memories of being summoned from a non-existing heavenly realm! Why couldn't you at least trust our royalty and respect for you? Why would you subject our souls to such a tainted ritual to force us to submit to your control?

Alice starts shedding tears.

Eugeo: Alice...

Quinella: I'm offended. I trusted you very much. The Piety Modules I have given you are the proof of my love. They freed you from any trifling worries or pain, so you could remain beautiful dolls forever.

Alice: You think that Uncle... His Excellency Knight Commander Bercouli, throughout his long 300 year tenure as an Integrity Knight, never had any worries or suffered at all?! Is that what you think, Lady Pontifex?! This man, who has shown you the deepest loyalty of all of us, and you knew nothing of the pain he's been carrying in his heart. Is that it?

Quinella: Of course I knew. This isn't the first time Bercouli has brooded over such worthless issues. He brought up the same things about a century ago. So I fixed him. And not just him, but all of the knights who have been around for over a hundred years. I made them forget every one of their painful memories. But don't worry, Alice, I'm going to erase the memories causing you such grief. I'm going to turn you back into a doll that has no need to think.

Eugeo: We won't let that happen.

Alice: I admit that right now, I'm feeling enough pain and sorrow to rip my heart to shreds. But I don't wish to erase these feelings I've never felt before. Because this pain is exactly what tells me that I'm not a puppet knight, but a human being. So I don't want your love, and I don't want you to fix me!

Quinella: Well, it doesn't matter how you feel about it. Once I synthesize you again, every one of your emotions will be erased.

Kirito: Just like you did to yourself, Quinella?

Quinella: Didn't I tell you not to bring up the past?

Sonic: Won't that erase the truth if we stop? Even for you, you can't just change the past all you want. You can't change the fact that you were born and grew up as a human being. Don't you agree?

Quinella: And what if I can't, being from the other side?

Tails: Because as long as you're human, you can't just possibly be a perfect entity! Humans can make mistakes!

Knuckles: And the mistake you've made is far beyond repair now! Now that the order of the Integrity Knights is partially collapsed, if the Dark Territory's invasion starts now, it'll destroy the entire human empire.

Quinella: But you were the ones who destroyed my knights. Quite awful. If you're the soul survivors, then you can start over from a clean slate.

Mighty: Nah. Your knights are fine. We filled them in.

Kirito: But what you just said, Administrator, is not going to happen. There are people on the other side who truly hold absolute authority over this world. They'll probably think, "Well that didn't go well. Let's start over."

Tails: And with just the push of a button, everything in this world will be erased. The mountains, rivers, towns, and everybody here including you, will all be erased in the blink of an eye.

Eugeo and Alice were just confused at what Kirito and Tails were saying.

Quinella: Then what about you people on the other side? Are you all constantly aware that your world was created by a higher power, and strive to do only what you please those higher authorities, so they won't reset your world?

Sonic: As if they would!

Quinella: Well, after all, they would create a world, and life, for fun, and then erase it all when they have no more use for them. What gives six beings from a world like that the right to criticize my choices? But I refuse. I won't give in to those who fancy themselves gods of creation, or beg to them to allow me to keep existing. The only proof of my existence is the control I exert. That's the only desire that motivates me and gives me life! These legs of mine are only meant to trample over others, and not for bending at the knees!

Kirito: So you're just gonna let the human empire be overrun, and wait for destruction, alone, on a nominal throne in a nation with no people?!

Mighty: That sounds like something a tyrant would do! And you're definitely a tyrant, Quinella! You're just like Robotnik!

Quinella: I have no intention of letting them reset the Underworld, or of accepting the final load test. I've already created a command to counter that. You should be happy. I will show it to you all before anyone else.

Sonic: Command?

Ray: What kind of command?

Quinella: To be honest, the knights were just a stopgap. The military might I truly seek has no need for the ability to think, much less emotions or memories. All they have to do is destroy the enemies they see. In other words, they don't need to be human.

Tails: That's like saying you want to turn them into robots!

Knuckles: That sounds like something Robotnik would do! Except he does it to little critters!

Quinella: Come forth, my faithful servant! My soulless slaughterer!

She raises a purple crystal in the air and it glows.

Quinella: Release Recollection!

Then, all the weapons around the room glow bright.

Sonic: What?!

Eugeo: Those weapons!

Alice: It can't be!

All of the weapons fly and merge together, making what looks to be a monster made out of weapons. Kirito fires thermal projectiles at the crystal, but it gets blocked by one of its scythes. The crystal flies right inside the metal monster, making it come to life.

Alice: Multiple weapons at the same time?! Impossible! And not just that, but using the perfect weapon control art of this magnitude on thirty weapons... It violates the fundamental rules of the arts!

Quinella: Hahaha! This is the power I've sought. Pure offense that will continue to fight forever. I wonder what I should call it. How about Sword Golem?

Sonic: A sword automation!

Kirito: Not only that, those swords are...

Quinella: Yes. All of its swords has the priority level of a divine object. Do you think you can defeat this sword golem, the ultimate weapon I've created by stretching my precious memory capacity to the limit?

Eugeo: Do we even stand a chance?

Alice: How can we even defeat this?

Sonic: That's ok guys. I got this.

Sonic steps in front of all the heroes.

Eugeo: What are you doing?

Alice: It's too dangerous to fight it alone!

Kirito: Sonic!

Sonic: It's fine. I can handle it.

Tails: Just watch what he can do, guys.

Quinella: You're a brave hedgehog. Thinking you can stand up to this automation all by yourself.

Sonic: I've stood up to plenty just like this. Even with this, you don't have what it takes to beat me.

Quinella: Hahahahaha! Very spirited. Very well. Destroy him, my servant.

The sword golem rushes up to Sonic and strikes him with his scythe.

Eugeo: Sonic!

Just as its scythe hits, it bounces off.

Quinella: Huh?

The 7 Chaos Emeralds appear around Sonic, spinning around him.

Alice: What's happening?

Quinella: Those gems!

Sonic: Behold! The power of the Chaos Emeralds!

The emeralds go inside him, and he transforms into Super Sonic.

Eugeo: The Chaos Emeralds made him change form?

Super Sonic: Ok. Time to get serious.


	3. Super Sonic

Quinella: That power... So this is the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Super Sonic: You wouldn't understand.

Tails: Go get em, Sonic!

Quinella: Destroy him.

The sword golem charges at Super Sonic, but with a single spin dash, he destroys the sword golem, tearing it in pieces. Quinella just looks with her eyes wide open.

Eugeo: My goodness!

Alice: Such power!

Mighty: That's the Chaos Emeralds for ya! Unlimited power!

Quinella: Insolent little rat!

Super Sonic: What's the matter? Never seen a fast hedgehog before? Like I always say, gotta go fast.

Then, a door appears in the room and opens, revealing Cardinal, coming through.

Quinella: Oh, hello little brat.

Cardinal: After hundreds of years, it all comes down to this.

Knuckles: Sonic's got this. Why don't you take 5 and watch the show?

Cardinal: Sure thing.

Eugeo: Take 5?

Ray: Yeah, take 5. As in take a break.

Eugeo: Oh.

Then, Quinella starts growing bigger, and bigger.

Quinella: After I finish with Sonic, you're next little brat.

Knuckles: Woah!

Tails: She's getting gigantic!

Her voice gets low pitched as she becomes gigantic.

Quinella: I will destroy you, Sonic!

Super Sonic: That's what one dude always tells me. And he never does it.

Quinella charges up a massive flaming art.

Super Sonic: Wow! Giant fire arts? Too bad!

Quinella: Burn to ashes!

Quinella discharges the thermal element, but Sonic dodges and uses his homing attack at her face. Then, he unleashes a sonic boost, hitting her a bunch of times as he dashes around the room.

Super Sonic: What's the matter? Am I too small for you? Or are you too big to catch me?

She punches him with her giant fist, but it was hardly effective.

Quinella: Oh come on!

She fires a lightning ball, but it still didn't work.

Super Sonic: Too bad!

Sonic charges his spin dash and aims at Quinella's face. As it charges to max power, she just sighs, and he releases, hitting her really hard, and knocking her on the ground.

Quinella: Beaten by a golden insect. Such insolence.

Kirito: I think we won.

Cardinal: Well now, Quinella. Your days of controlling humans are over.

Quinella starts shrinking.

Quinella: All of you are complete insolent pipsqueaks. I've been trying to save the world from the dark territory, and you stopped me from doing it.

Kirito: You're a complete idiot. You don't even care about the world a single bit. Not to mention you turned innocent people into your little puppets.

Sonic turns back to normal.

Sonic: Like turning people into robots. You're the worst.

Quinella ends up being 12 inches tall, and still getting smaller with a squeaky voice.

Cardinal: Look who's the pipsqueak now.

Quinella: You're all very pathetic.

Now, she's 3 centimeters.

Knuckles: So long, you little mockery of a pontifex.

Quinella: *Squeak Squeak Squeak*

She disappears.


	4. Memories Return

Sonic: Have fun in the microverse, Quinella.

Knuckles: Ya did great out there, Sonic.

Tails: You kicked her butt real good. As always.

Sonic: That's how I roll.

Cardinal: Well done, everyone.

Kirito: Hey, you should give credit to Sonic. He did the most work in the end.

Mighty: Yeah, he's pretty much MVP.

Eugeo: Now that Administrator's gone, does this mean we can bring back Alice's memories?

Cardinal: Yes it does. Those shining blue crystals up in the ceiling are memory fragments of the Integrity Knights. I will call down Alice's fragment.

Cardinal raises her rod and Alice's memory fragment flies down to Eugeo's hand.

Sonic: We still gotta take out that Piety Module inside her head.

Cardinal: That's right. I will take it out.

Cardinal uses a sacred arts spell to take out the Piety Module from Alice's head. Then, Eugeo gives her the memory fragment, and she passes out for a moment.

Eugeo: Alice!

She steadily opens her eyes and looks up to Eugeo.

Eugeo: Do you remember?

Alice: E-Eugeo.

Eugeo: Alice.

They both hug each other. Everyone else looks with smiles on their faces, happy to see that Alice's smile has returned.

Alice: I thought I was never going to see you again. But now, you're here.

Eugeo: Yeah. I've had enough of being a woodcutter. Hey Kirito. I just remembered. You were friends with us during our childhood, before Alice was taken away. Remember that?

Kirito: I do, now that you've told me.

Flashback from their childhood.

Alice: Your hands are idle, Kirito. I'm almost done with mine. How far along are you?

Kirito: I'm faster than you. Just this much left.

They both are almost finished with a wooden sword and scabbard.

Alice: Then let's keep going a little longer and finish.

Kirito: Actually, we should head back now, or he'll find out.

Alice: But we still have time. Just a little longer.

Kirito: *Sigh* Ok then.

They keep going and very soon, they finally finish.

Kirito: All done.

?: There you are. I've been looking for you both.

Eugeo is behind them.

Eugeo: So, what are you doing?

They try to hide the sword and scabbard, but then, Alice takes the sword from Kirito, because she knew that there was no way of hiding it.

Alice: I know it's three days early, but...

She shows Eugeo the wooden sword in the scabbard.

Alice: Happy Birthday, Eugeo!

Eugeo: This is for me?

Kirito: It's not the one your big brother has, but this one is better than any wooden sword you find in the shop.

Eugeo looks with a smile and takes the sword.

Eugeo: It's amazing! I'll be sure to treasure this. Thank you both so much!

He starts crying tears of joy.

Eugeo: I've never gotten a present that made me this happy.

Kirito: Hey, don't cry!

Eugeo: I-I'm not!

He wipes his tears. Then, they all start shedding a little bit of tears.

End of Flashback.

Kirito: Welcome back, Alice.

Eugeo: Welcome back.

Alice: Thanks, you two.

A while later, something appears from the floor near them. The object looks to be a console.

Tails: Is that a GM console?

Cardinal: We can use that to contact the real world.

Cardinal heads up to the console, along with everyone else. Cardinal types the keys, and then she stumbles on what looks to be an external observation wall with the name, Seijirou Kikuoka.. She taps it and the description says "Fluctlight Acceleration Rate will be set to 1.0 upon performing this option. Are you sure?" And she clicks accept as the entire area around them spins a little.

Sonic: Woah!

Cardinal: You may speak to him.

The system says sound only.

Kirito: KIKUOKA! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

He slams his fist on the left of the console.

Kirito: KIKUOKA!

Then, they hear some noise coming through the com.

Sonic: Is that gunfire I hear?

?: Lt. Colonel Kikuoka! The door has just been breached! We don't have much time! We're abandoning Maincon and closing the pressure-resistant bulkhead!

Kikuoka: Just hold them off for two minutes! We can't let them have this place yet!

Kirito: What's going on?

Tails: Did Rath get breached?

Kikuoka: Higa! Is the lockdown done yet?

Higa: Just another 8... No, 70 seconds! Wait a second! We're getting a call from inside! It's Kazuto! And Sonic and the others too!

Kikuoka: What?! Sonic? Kirito?

In the real world, a bunch of troopers shoot guns at some of the agents to try to get into the computer room. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fight back with all they can, along with the agents themselves.

Blake: There's too many!

Kikuoka: Kirito! Sonic! Are you there?

Ruby: Sonic?

Sonic: KIKUOKA! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS!

Kikuoka: Listen! You can beat me up later! But you have to listen to me right now!

Sonic: Fine!

Knuckles: But wait! What's happening over there?! Did the place get breached?!

Two of the enemies start heading somewhere else.

Kikuoka: There's no time to explain! You guys have to look for a girl named Alice, and then...

Kirito: We already have her! She's right here with us!

Kikuoka: She is?!

Higa: Holy snap! It's a miracle!

Kikuoka: Ok. As soon as this transmission ends, I'm going to return the FLA rate to 1,000! Take Alice and head to the World's End Altar!

Mighty: World's End Altar?

Kikuoka: As soon as you exit the Eastern Gate, the Altar's due south...

Nakanashi: Not good! They're about to infiltrate the electrical room!

Kikuoka: What?!

At the door to the electrical room, one of the gunmen takes out a saw-blade and tries to break in.

Gunman 1: You only need to sever the power line. Just make sure you don't harm the Lightcube Cluster control lines.

Gunman 2: Just leave it to me. I won't mess up.

Back to the computer room.

Higa: This is bad! If they sever the power line, it'll cause a surge! The Lightcube Cluster is protected, but the surge will hit Kirito and the others STL's in Subcon! Their Fluctlights will get fried!

Everybody gasps.

Ruby: I'll stop them!

Ruby heads to the electrical room door to try to keep them from breaking in.

Tails: Can you log us out?!

Kikuoka: There's no time! I'll handle the lockdown procedure! Higa, take Asuna and Dr. Kojirou and evacuate to the upper shaft!

Ruby: I'm too late! They're inside already!

Higa: They're cutting the power! The screw propellers are going to stop!

Then, inside the Underworld, a massive blast comes from the sky and hits Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito.

Eugeo and Alice: Kirito!

Cardinal: This isn't good! They've cut the power!

The six users start to fall on the ground, then Kirito looks and sees what looks to be Asuna coming down toward him.

Asuna: Kirito! Everyone!

Kirito: Asuna?

To be continued.


End file.
